Untitled
by Rerezhang
Summary: Her secret is leaking and the only way to fix it is by telling the truth, but sometimes the truth is too hard to say. A story about Byung Hee's younger sister and world of hidden lies. Hyun Soo X OC


Untitled Chapter 1-

"Come on Hyun Soo, where's you friend?"

"He'll be here! Just wait a little longer."

"You can never win without your friend." Taunted a boy. "How about I let you leave, so you can still have your pride."

The 9 year old Hyun Soo walked away towards the direction of the house his friend, Ji Hyuk. Once he arrived, he heard the sound of a guitar playing. The boy walked in and saw his friend playing the guitar with another boy.

"Ji Hyuk, you didn't show up."

"Sorry, Sorry." His friend said as he played the guitar. "This is a lot of fun too. You should try it. And by the way, this is Byung Hee." Byung Hee wore tons of eye liner, and his face always wore a smug smile.

"You can come to my house tomorrow and try it." Said Byung Hee.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there."

The young Hyun Soo pondered as to how he had let his friend fall into the grasps of someone else, while he walked home.

"Hyung Soo, it's great to see you!" Said Byung Hee"Here try this guitar and see it you like it!" Hyun Soo walked into the room, it had two beds neatly lined up with the wall. It had a drum set in between the two beds and around the drum set were speakers and two guitars and two bases.

Hyung Soo picked up the guitar and strung the strings.

"This is how you play the A chord," said Ji Hyuk, who was sitting next to Byung Hee. Hyun Soo copied Ji Hyuk's fingering and strung the strings once more. "That's right! Okay now-"

"WHAT?!" A little girl walked into the room. She resembled a boy, and her hair was tied back. She wore baggy jeans and a graphic tee. "How could you let other people play my guitar?!"

"Myung Soo, calm down they're my friends and they're just testing." Said Byung Hee

"Fine." After the girl calmed down, Hyun Soo noticed the girl was fatigued and her breathing was irregular. Her eyes had a lingering feel of exhaustion.

"See, I knew you'd be okay with this."

"Hyun, can I join you?"

_Hyun?_ Thought Hyun Soo.

"Sure why not!" Said Byung Hee. "This is Hyun Soo and Ji Hyuk."

"Hello, sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's okay." Said Hyun Soon and Ji Hyuk.

"So, you play the guitar Myung Soo."

"Yeah."

"You want to play something for us?"

"Sure!" Myung Soo's eye light up from the request. "Can I use that guitar?" Asked Myung Soo while pointing to the guitar Hyun Soo was holding. The boy nodded and handed it to her.

She played a simple tune, but it sounded like there were so many layers. The usual hard chord sound of the guitar was not there, but there was the sound like a violin or something tune was interrupted when a woman walked in, "Myung Hee, we have to go now. Byung Hee take care of your friends and Dad is in the kitchen if you need anything." The small girl laid her guitar on the bed and left, but not before saying goodbye.

"Why hyun?" Asked Hyun Soo

"She wishes she was a boy and she acts like one."

"What grade is she in?"

"She's in third grade, but she's only five. Somehow she skipped two grades, and so now she is in the same grade as us."

As the conversation went on, Hyun Soo could hear the lady telling Myung Hee to drink water.

It was only for a second, but Hyun Soo heard the sound of a glass cup shattering. Then a scream from a lady, and followed by Byung Hee and Ji Hyuk rushing towards the kitchen. Hyun Soo didn't move, he continued to on the bed. There were a couple of people shouting for Myung Hee to hang in there and stay with us. Hyun Soo slowly walked closer towards the door frame. He saw drops of blood on the floor and the lady, who Hyun Soo assumed was Byung Hee's mom, kneeled on the floor crying in her hands. In the red stained house there was a sobbing lady and silent boy.

In the hospital lied a small black haired girl. Over her face was an oxygen mask and on her arm was a needle connecting to the IV solution.

Byung Hee stayed at her side and rested his head on her bed. Ji Hyuk stood next to Byung Hee with a glum face.

"Ji Hyuk, don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret I promised Myung Hee to keep since I can remember." Ji Hyuk nodded silently.

Myung Hee slowly woke up and fluttered her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the oxygen mask on her face, which she immediately removed. Byung Hee had fallen asleep next to her bed; his head was placed on the side of her bed and he was sitting in a chair.

One of the nurses slowly came and changed the IV solution, she said she was glad Myung Hee was awake and that she would notify the doctor. The room was a shared room and for some reason the creator of this decided to have a mirror on the wall to her left was beyond her knowledge. Through the mirror she could see slight bags under her eyes and her hair was a frizzy ball.

She pushed Byung Hee a couple of times to wake him up.

"Byung Hee, did you tell anyone?"

"Only Ji Hyuk knows, and I trust him to keep the secret."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence before the doctor came and broke it.

"Myung Hee, you are starting to show some improvement. I still suggest you to come for check ups when you feel pain, and continue to take the medicine I prescribed for you." Myung Hee nodded "And I suggest you take a break from any kind of athletic activities for now." The doctor left, but not before doing a close examination of the girl.

"Byung Hee?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah?"

"How is Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, haven't been at home for the past two days."

"Oh." Myung Hee looked down at her hands. "Hyun, can you buy me some strawberry milk?"

"Sure." With Byung Hee left for the closest vending machine, which happened to be outside the entrance.

A nurse came in to check on the patients in the room. "Would you like to go to the bathroom?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes." Myung lifted her legs to the floor and put on her slippers. The nurse quickly held Myung Hee's arm to help her toward the bathroom. Using her free hand Myung Hee held the bar that held her IV fluid. On the way back to the bed, a couple of violent sounding coughs came from Myung Hee's mouth. The nurse ignored it, and left after she finished guiding the girl to her bed.

Once Byung Hee returned to the room he had two bottles of strawberry milk in his hand. "Let's drink this outside." Myung Hee agreed and she removed the IV strip to make it easier to move around. In her hospital gown, Myung Hee walked out her room and sat with Byung Hee on a bench next to the door's left. She was happily drinking her strawberry milk and swinging her legs until she began to cough. Her coughs became more violent. Byung Hee looked over with worried eyes, he saw drops of blood in Myung Hee's hospital gown. He saw Myung Hee covering her mouth with her hand and blood was seeping through the cracks of her finger. Her breathing was irregular and she dropped her strawberry milk on the floor. Her head fell on to Byung Hee. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Myung Hee!" A nurse rushed over to help Byung Hee.

"I will tell a doctor and be right back."

Tears were on the verge of Byung Hee's eyes. _How could this have happened? Why wasn't I careful enough? It's all my fault. _

Myung Hee's bed was rushed through the halls of the hospital and moved to the emergency room. The red light flickered on and Byung Hee waited on a bench outside. Soon the red light flickered off and the doctors and nurses came out the door. Byung Hee rushed to the doctor and asked, "Can I see her?" His reply was yes, but he had to be quiet and careful.

And so, Byung Hee opened the door slowly and quietly. The room was peaceful, the quietness was ruined from the constant beeping of the heart monitor. He saw his sister lying perfectly still on the hospital bed. There was an IV attached to her arm and an oxygen mask on her face, which had gotten paler and thiner in the hour he had not seen her. He cheek bones caved into her face and her skin was almost as white as a ghost. Her breathing continued in an irregular fashion.

Two worried adults rushed into the room, one was wearing a business suit, and the other was wearing a casual skirt and tee shirt. "What happened?" Asked the woman.

"Heart failure, it's nothing to worry about." Said the doctor. "But she had a heart failure because of her valvular insufficiency and her pericardium was infected. The infection should have subsided by now." The doctor earned a polite nod from the lady.

"Byung Hee, tomorrow we are taking Myung Hee home and taking care of her there."

"Okay."

"You're coming hone today too."

There was a light conversation on her treatment when Myung Hee woke up. Once again she pulled off the oxygen mask first, and again she looked into a mirror; though this time the faced her in the front. She looked like she came from hell. Her thin figure made her look loke she was going to collapse any second, and the bags under her eyes didn't help either.

"Ah! Myung Hee you've woken up." Said the doctor.

"Yes."

"I'm just going to do another regular check up. Nothing to worry about." The doctor took out his stethoscope. "And smile a bit, it'll help release the tension."

Myung Hee smiled, but the smile was not a happy smile. It showed pain and suffering.

"Okay, I think it would be the best if she stays one more night here."

Byung Hee had no choice. He had to go home with his parents. They wouldn't let him stay another day in the hospital. He had school the next day, and his parents would never let him skip.

At school Hyun Soo was the first to approach Byung Hee.

"So, two days ago what happened?"

"Nothing of you concern."

"I'm not stupid something happened, so hurry up and tell me."

"I can't! So, just forget it."

Hyun Soo sighed as he walked away. He turned back and said, "Oh yeah, I was practicing the guitar and can play some tunes now."

"Myung Hee you can go home today." Said a nurse

"Okay, and thanks for all the help."

"Your mom is going to pick you up in an hour."

The nurse handed Myung Hee a change of clothing.

"Myung Hee, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mom."

"After you are home you are going to stay with Byung Hee and your Dad and I need go to an important dinner party." Myung Hee nodded. "If anything happens Byung Hee will call us."

"Byung Hee!"

"Myung Hee, you back?"

"Yeah!" Myung Hee rushed to the top of the stairs. Made a left to her room. She found Myung Hee playing his guitar and she quickly joined.

Soon afterwards the home phone rang and Myung Hee ran to answer it.

"Is this the children of Mr. and Mrs. Joo?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but you parents died in a violent car accident." Tears formed in Myung Hee's eyes.

"T-thank you for telling me." She hung up the phone.

"B-byung Hee... "

"Hm?"

"M-mom and d-dad are..."

"Are what?"

"Gone."

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "What do you mean?

"They got into a car accident." She couldn't contain her tears.

The day of the funeral was a sunny day. It was not raining, and it was a happy day.

Myung Hee heard many murmurs around the crowd as they carried the coffins to the grave. "Poor kids, they're so young." And "Poor things." Were the phases that Myung Hee heard the most.

After the funeral, there was a family gathering in a small room provided at the grave. It was to discuss where Byung Hee and Myung Hee were going to stay.

"Our family doesn't have room for two more people." Said one of Myung Hee's aunt

"Minwoo's job can't feed another mouth." Said another aunt.

All the people were looking for a way to avoid the burden of taking care of taking care of them.

"We can't pay for the hospital fees."

All seemed hopeless for the kids until one old lady spoke up. "I'll take care of them." It was their grandmother who spoke up. "It's too lonely all by myself anyways."

Once the family had come to an agreement, the meeting had come to an end.

(10 years later)

"Ah! Starting now my beloved friends, I will be introducing the members of Eye Candy. Let's Go!" The teenager holding a camera walked towards a long haired drummer. "Hey! How are you?"

"Are you going to start tuning? Let's start already."

"That's Do Il the drummer. He'a a serious kid." The teen continued towards a boy flirting with a girl.

"Hey hey hey, come here." Said the teen as he pulled the boy away from the girl. "Friends this is Kim Ha Jin and he's been flirting instead of tuning."

"Why is someone interested in music flirting? Hurry up and tune! Hurry!" Scolded another teenager holding a guitar.

"Hyung, why am I in this band?" His friend shrugged. "Because the ladies love it." His friend laughed. "Why are you in this band?"

"Because I like it."

"Hey I thought it was because you loved me!" The teen holding the camera pouted "That was Kwon Ji Hyuk, the one who I thought loved me."

"Nobody loves you, Hyun." Said a feminine voice.

"Except for you and Ji Hyuk."

"Hyun~" whined the female while rolling her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the lovely Myung Hee! She plays a bit of everything, singing, guitar, piano, drums, and base. Careful when you hang out you'll have to go through me." The teen gave a scary stare to the camera. "Though I don't think any boy would want to see you. You're a complete boy."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"What are you doing? Threatening someone?" A new voice chimed in.

"Oh! This is Seo Kyung Jong. He plays the piano!"

"What's you reason for being here?" Everyone in the band crowed around the camera on top of each other.

"Money, as long as I become rich everything will be great!"

"First get better at the piano, then start thinking about money." Said another boy tuning his guitar.

"Are you saying I suck, Hyun Soo?"

"Break it up boys."

"Last but no least, who is this?" Asked Myung Hee pointing the teen holding the camera.

"The one and only leader, Byung Hee!" Everyone else chimed in, "together we're Eye Candy!"


End file.
